Stiirhad
Stiirhad is a much anticipated raid dungeon that has been a hopeful addition to the game since launch. This area is located in the South West corner of Qalia and is based in and around the giant volcano area. Anyone who has ventured down here will notice that the mobs in this area will hit players for 30k+ damage which means its not a very friendly area. However, with some skill and the use of 'godwalk' many players have been able to sneak into this dungeon to obtain screenshots. Most of these were taken during Beta, where a group was actually able to kill Syranoth (dragon picutred below). This dungeon is massive and huge, almost as if it were built by giants for giants, however it is populated by many humanoid mobs. Now, there are dragons and other mobs deeper in the dungeon, but the beginning few areas are inhabited only by humanoid mobs. This area is tough to navigate through, even with 'godwalk' as even passing over the mobs in this dungeon (even though you are 50m above them) can result in death due to the 'bouncing' effect that godwalk provides. Being above the mob (according to the mobs in the game) is no different than standing directly in front of them. Our dungeon seeker team has decided to dive into this dungeon for screenshots as well as a map of the dungeon. These will be posted as soon as we are able to obtain them, we are currently working on it! Until then, enjoy the few screenshots that we found online from this dungeon as well as the lore that we located on a website called "The Safehouse". It is a very nice read! Ancient Lore (obtained from "The Safehouse" (thesafehouse.org) The Children of Stiirhad And Great Stiirhad awoke. He raised his club of fire and smote the land surrounding him. The land bowed to his will and called him Lord. The Great Stiirhad accepted their fealty and slept. His sleeping form provided shade to his new children and the rain ran down him and nourished the fields. At times, one of his children would awaken him from his long slumber and he would lash out with his fiery club again. From the bowels of Great Stiirhad arose the under-dwellers. The black lands about the slumbering giant became hosts to towering fortresses that housed the tainted fey. A new kingdom arose, vile in its existence and a threat to the mighty Ahgramun and Mordebi. And Ahgramun sent its mighty chariots and lancers. The swords of Mordebi joined in the march. The voices of their legion sang of impending victories as they journeyed south. A common cause united them where their common ancestry had failed. Death waited for Ahgramun and Mordebi at Stiirhad. Wave after wave assailed the fortresses for naught. Ahgramun and Mordebi bloodlines joined as one as they stained the black rocks. The few that escaped the horror returned north spreading the tale of destruction. The children of Stiirhad, once content to live within his shadow, rose up. Their gentle rolling faces became jagged and rocky crags. Each pushed higher in hopes of eclipsing their siblings and gained the favor of Great Stiirhad. However, their actions only brought anger and pushed them further from their protector. Great Stiirhad turned his back on his children. No longer would the gentle rain make its way along his form and continue to the north and east, providing life to the land. Instead, the land dried and died, leaving brown husks and ruins where life once thrived. Even the soil deserted the shadow of Stiirhad, choosing instead to follow the wind on its journey even farther to the east.